Frozen Fever with a Twist
by bodysurfer27
Summary: What would happen if, on Anna's birthday, Elsa came down with a cold? It's up to Jack Frost and Kristoff to save the day.
1. Following The String Wherever It May Go

**A/N: I don't own Disney, Frozen, ROTG, or 90% of the dialogue in this fic. This is my take on Frozen Fever, featuring our lovely (noncanonical) pairing of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa. Enjoy.**

* * *

Staring at the icy blue and sunflowery cake in front of her, Elsa bit her lip. Thinking hard, she flicked her wrist and a figure of Anna made entirely out of ice appeared on top of the cake. Shaking her head and her eyebrows furrowing together in concentration, she tried again. This time both Elsa and Anna were the cake topper, only standing isolated from each other.

"So lonely." She mumbled sadly to herself. Exhaling softly, she tried once again. The ice formed into a pose of the two sisters. Only it was a memory of the time when Elsa froze Anna. "I can't do that!" The blonde exclaimed in horror. "Come on, Elsa, this is for Anna. Think." She attempted to encourage herself. "You can do this." She raised her wrist again.

"Relax. It looks great." Jack's arms suddenly snaked their way across her waist. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her chocolaty scent. She sighed as she lowered her wrist and shrunk back into the Guardian of Fun's navy sweatshirt clad chest. "Mhmm, someone had chocolate for breakfast this morning." He teased, hoping she'd appreciate the joke.

"Please don't mention food right now." She rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her icy pale blue dress. "I just want it to be perfect." Her hoarse voice whispered in defeat, closing her eyes and turning into his embrace. Her hands fisted in his sweatshirt as her head leaned into him. "I just want today to be perfect." His arm moved so his hand could rub soothing circles on her back.

"I know. But I know it's going to be perfect. She's going to love it. Whatever you end up making, I know she's going to love it because _you_ made it for her." He felt her sigh so he placed a kiss to the crown of her platinum blonde head. "Trust me on this. Your sister is going to love it." He pulled away and his hands moved to hold her biceps gently. He spun her around and she opened her eyes.

"Okay." She shakily breathed out. Raising her wrist, she flicked it to the side and the ice molded into a figurine of Elsa and Anna ice skating side by side. "Perfect." She exhaled in relief, rubbing her nose with her sleeve again. She glanced up to a beaming Jack, a smile slowly spreading across her face to match his. His eyes sparkled with pride and admiration.

"See? I knew you could do it." His giddy tone soothed her fears and she let her stiff posture relax.

"Speaking of perfect, check this out." Kristoff called out, earning Elsa's attention. Her eyes scanned the decorated area quickly before landing on her sister's boyfriend. He had finished setting up the banner and was making his way down the ladder. Her eyes shifted over each letter, making sure the spacial arrangement and font was perfect. Nodding to herself, she blinked and her gaze focused back onto the blonde man over by a reindeer. Her fingers absentmindedly fiddling with each other, she surveyed her surroundings once again and took a few steps forward. Jack tilted his head to the side as he watched her begin to overanalyze every small intricate detail.

"Kristoff, are you sure I can leave you in charge here?"

"Absolutely." He nodded while crossing his arms over his chest. "Everything is almost finished. It's just setting up the last minute chairs and-"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard." Her eyes fixated on the fountains and she quickly froze them.

"What could happen? It's all set."

"I don't know...a spur of the moment snow day?" Her eyebrow rose and her eyes flickered from a guilty looking Kristoff to a sheepish Jack. Jack laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Snowflake."

"Jack." Her blue eyes hardened and her warning tone made him swallow.

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be fun and all, and birthdays are supposed to be fun. But I'd never ruin this. I know how important today is to you. This courtyard will stay exactly how it is right now until you return with Anna." Elsa nodded then shifted her steely gaze to Kristoff.

"I promise, Elsa. This courtyard stays like this." Reluctantly, the blonde queen allowed her expression to soften.

"Thank you." She turned around then her eyes widened with horror. "Olaf, what are you doing?!" She shouted, covering her mouth with her hand. The little snowman was sitting in the chair next to the cake, his little hand covered in blue frosting.

"I'm not eating cake." He innocently replied through a mouthful of vanilla and blue icing. Jack immediately placed his palms on Elsa's shoulders and she relaxed under his touch.

"We can hide it. No big deal. No harm done. Just relax." The silver-haired Guardian whispered loud enough for only the Queen to hear.

"Olaf..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"But it's an ice cream cake!" The little snowman protested, causing a small hint of a smile to cross the queen's face for a brief second.

"And it's fo _r Anna_." Elsa specified, earning laughter from the man behind her.

"And it's for Anna." Olaf's dejected tone and shaking of the head told her he would stay away from the cake.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll watch him for you." Jack whispered in her ear. He pecked her cheek before three chimes from the clock tower resonated through the courtyard. Almost like a switch, the blonde queen bounced on her heels and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, it's time!" Her eyes lit up with excitement and Jack laughed.

"It's time! For what?" Olaf questioned, standing up from his seat.

"You sure you got this?" She glanced at Kristoff then Jack.

"I'm sure. Now go." He gently pushed her forward.

"Go, have fun with Anna." Kristoff called out to her from his position next to his reindeer named Sven.

"Don't let anyone in before we're ready." Elsa stared up at the silver haired man through her lashes.

"I won't." He pushed her forward again, hoping she'd understand she needed to start walking on her own.

"And don't touch anything."

"Nothing besides the few chairs that need to be set up." Kristoff nodded.

"I'm just gonna stand here." Jack teased, still pushing her towards the castle door.

"I'm probably gonna walk around a little." Olaf said as he began wandering.

"And keep an eye on that cake!" She shouted before Jack pushed her over the threshold and slammed the doors shut behind her.

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa placed her right hand over her rapidly beating heart. Sighing softly, she straightened her posture then took off down the hallway. Rushing up the stairs, she smiled to herself. Ignoring the maids and other various servants, she didn't stop running until she reached the door to Anna's chambers. Swallowing, she shakily raised her hand and opened the door. Slinking into the room, she made sure the door shut behind her as her eyes located then locked onto the bed. Or more importantly the figure sleeping on the bed. Unable to contain her excitement, Elsa found her way by her sister's bedside in seconds.

"Anna." Elsa cooed softly. Anna didn't move, her chest still rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "Anna." The blonde tried again, raising her voice. Again she received no response. "Anna!"

"Yeah?" Anna yawned out.

"Happy birthday." Elsa squealed in excitement.

"To you." Anna yawned again.

"But it's your birthday!"

"Oh. To me..." Anna smiled sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she shot up from the bed. "It's my birthday!" Elsa giggled in delight.

"Come on! Get up, get dressed."

"It's my birthday?" Anna breathed out in wonder.

"And it's going to be perfect because...you've never had a real birthday before. Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door. So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate. And be your birthday date if I may..." Elsa's smile faltered but she quickly recovered. No use dwelling on the past if the future is what matters.

"I'd love it." Anna jumped off the bed and began fixing her hair. Elsa laughed as she constructed Anna a blue sunflower dress which matched the cake, attaching a hair clip to Anna's neatly done bun too when she finished. Changing into a green floral dress herself, the blonde queen coughed. Startled, Anna gave her sister a once over. Her eyebrows scrunching together with worry, Anna tilted her head to the side. Elsa's pale complexion was almost ghostly, and her eyes seemed a little red.

"Elsa, I'm thinking-and I'm not trying to be mean or rude or anything-but could you possibly, sorta, maybe-I guess what I'm trying to say is...you might have a cold? Has Jack seen you at all today?"

"No, and I don't get colds. Besides...a cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa winked and Anna playfully rolled her eyes.

"Fancy." She snorted while Elsa held her hand. "But seriously, Elsa. I think you should tell Jack-"

"Anna. I'm fine. Really. Now just follow the string." Elsa nudged her sister out of the bedroom door and into the hallway.

"Wait, what?"

"Follow the string." Elsa smirked, her fingers gliding over the string on the wall. "I've got big plans and I've got surprises for today. Nothing's gonna get in our way. No guards, no meetings, no councilmen. Nothing. I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power. I even got Kristoff and Sven  
to take shower." Anna giggled.

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"It's your birthday. That should be more than enough to get them to smell acceptable." Anna opened the doors to the small dresser.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna gasped, her fingers immediately pulling out the wooden castle. The clock portion was on one of the front towers.

"Summer!" The toy Olaf shouted in glee, marking it was noon.

"Bunny painted it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Anna gushed, her eyes roaming all over the present, scanning every intricate detail.

"That's good." Elsa swiftly took the castle out of her sister's hands. "I'll have one of the guards take it to your room. We've got more fun ahead." The blonde queen locked the tower back into the dresser. "Keep following the string." She coughed as soon as Anna's eyes returned to the pink yarn. Letting her sister discover her birthday goodies, Elsa was a few steps behind. Anna threw open the doors to the balcony and sprinted over to the sunflower bouquet laying on the railing.

"These are gorgeous! Where-how did you find these? Sunflowers don't grow around here."

"Jack got them for you. They're fresh from Italy." Anna's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"He flew to Italy?! Elsa, you gotta marry that man."

"We'll see, Anna." Elsa smirked before sneezing. Rubbing her nose with her forearm, the blonde queen gestured for the strawberry blonde to continue following the string. "C'mon. There's more."

"More?!" Anna shook her head. "Elsa, this is too much-"

"I'm giving you the sun, the moon and the sky. I'm making today a perfect day for you. Because you deserve it after all we've been through." Elsa walked behind Anna, encouraging the younger girl to step back inside the castle. "It's the least I could do, Anna. I'm trying to make up for all those lost birthdays you've had to celebrate without me." Anna smiled gently at her sister while Elsa led her down the flight of stairs. Her bluish green orbs locked onto the sandwich which magically appeared in Elsa's hands. Anna set it down on the staircase railing.

"Aw! Sandwich! Elsa!"

"I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do. For everything you are to me and all you've been through. I'm making today a perfect day for you." Elsa froze and Anna took that moment to step in front of her sister. The blonde queen sneezed once, twice, thrice.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? I think maybe I should have Jack take you upsta-"

"Oh, Anna. I'm fine. I promise." Elsa waved her hand and a cloud of snowflakes appeared out of thin air.

"Uh-huh." Anna said, a little unconvinced about her sister's health. "Sure..." She drawled out.

"C'mon! Follow the string!"

"Only if you promise to let me get Jack if I feel like you need to rest."

"I promise. Now go. There's more surprises waiting for you." Anna nodded, eyeing her sister warily before turning her attention back to the pink string. Elsa sneezed once more. Both sisters silently agreed: today was going to be a long day.


	2. I Have Snow Children!

**A/N:** **It seems only fair for the boys to receive their own chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kristoff sat down in a chair, his eyes lazily following the worried Guardian of Fun. So far, Olaf had managed to knock over two chairs and several centerpieces. His personal flurry made him easy to find, however the overall task was pretty boring.

 _Watch the ice cream cake, keep an eye on Olaf, and make sure the courtyard remains exactly as Elsa left it that morning._

The pitter patter of little feet caught the man's ears and he turned his head to the entrance. The two heavy doors were still closed. The blonde man eyed the doors before returning his attention to the pacing Jack Frost.

"I'm sure she's fine, Jack."

"I know. I'm not worried. Who says I'm worried?" Jack laughed nervously. "I am totally fine. I'm ecstatic, actually. Overjoyed. Super excited for the party. I'm pumped." The silver-haired man did a mock fist pump with his wooden shepherd's crook.

"I like cake." Olaf's snow flurry bounced around the table. Sven kept pace with the snowman, making sure no wooden hands dug into Anna's birthday cake. Again. As soon as Elsa had left, Kristoff appointed Sven as the personal watcher of the cake.

Again, the same pitter patter of little feet perked Kristoff's ears and the man stood up from his chair, intent on finding who or what was making the noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Is it Elsa? Is she back?" The Guardian shot up in the air. "Where is she? Do you see her? I don't-"

"I don't think it's her." The blonde man responded cautiously. He focused his attention on his hearing.

"Then what-"

"Sh!"

"Fine. Since it's not Elsa-"

"Jack!" The silver-haired man grumbled a string of incoherent words under his breath and returned to pacing. Kristoff silently and slowly tiptoed towards the door of the castle.

The air grew colder the closer he became to the door. In the corner of his vision, Kristoff noticed the Guardian of Fun mumbling as he walked towards the table containing the cake. Without warning, the doors leading to the castle slammed open with a bang and Kristoff's vision was bathed in a snowy white haze. He used his arm to shield his eyes. Suddenly, the flurried light disappeared. The blonde man whirled around and his eyes widened with shock.

"Uh...Jack?" Kristoff's wide eyes and panicked tone made the Guardian stop his pacing between the cake and the banner and spin on his heel.

"What?" The silver-haired Guardian snapped, worry lacing his anger. Elsa should've stayed in bed today, but of course she just had to go and do this with Anna. Granted, her guilt was her main deciding factor no matter how much Jack refused to admit it. Now, the Guardian of Fun had no idea where his Snow Queen was and to say he was inwardly freaking out would be an understatement.

"Did you make those?"

"Make what?" The Guardian asked in confusion. Following Kristoff's pointed finger, the silver haired man sucked in a sharp breath of air. Little snowmen scurried around the courtyard, eagerly chatting with one another in their own language. "Okay, I know I'm the creator of snow and everything, but I'm not talented enough to make living snowmen." Meeting eyes briefly, only one idea came to mind.

"Elsa." They breathed out in unison.

"Okay. I'll go find her while you keep these little guys at bay." Jack said as he narrowly avoided stepping on one. The small snow monster looked up.

"Far!" The little snowman squealed, showing its razor sharp icicle teeth in a wide toothy grin. It quickly toddled over to the Guardian of Fun. Jack stumbled back, then attempted to jump over the snowball.

"Uh...Kristoff?!" Jack's panicked expression caused the other blonde man to look up from his post of guarding the cake.

"What?"

"I think we have a problem." Kristoff cocked his head to the side before a smile replaced his confused expression. Jack ran past Sven, the little snow monsters trailing behind him.

"Far! Far! Far!" They cheered in unison.

"Oh. My. Gosh." The blonde man doubled over in laughter.

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" Jack shouted as he continued to try and outrun the little snow things.

"I can fix it." Olaf's happy tone halted the snowmen. "Ah! Little brothers!" The older snowman giggled excitedly, clapping his stick hands together. "I like warm hugs." He picked up one of his snow brothers and squeezed it in a hug.

"Jack, Olaf and I will keep them here. If you could go find Elsa and get her to stop creating your snow children that would be great."

"Snow children?!" The Guardian shrieked as he rose into the air. "What do you mean snow children?!" He used his staff to beat away the growing pile of snow monsters trying to catch his leg in their grasp.

"Far means father in Norwegian."

"I'll be right back." He took off into the air. Sven knocked a few snow piles away from the cake.

"No, no!" Kristoff shouted as the pile of snow monsters grew on the banner. The string broke and the paper letters blew everywhere, landing scattered on the ground. "This is not happening." Kristoff groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"I can fix it!" Olaf cheerfully picked up the papers.

"No-" Before Kristoff could finish, the little monsters tipped over the punch bowl. "Argh!" The blonde man dove and caught the bowl before it could crash on the ground. "Sven! Cake!" He shouted to the reindeer. The animal quickly ran in front of the cake, using his hooves to block flying snow monsters.

"All fixed!" Olaf clapped, earning the human's attention once again.

"'Dry banana hippy hat'?" He read, his eyebrows scrunching together with confusion.

"I can't read. Or spell." Olaf giggled as he gave a warm hug to one of his newly created little brothers. Sven whinnied and Kristoff shook his head.

"I hope Jack finds Elsa soon." Kristoff said with a groan, laying his forehead on the courtyard floor.


	3. Happy Birthday Anna!

**A/N:** **Second to last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You are the best! And I hope you are enjoying my twist on Frozen Fever.**

* * *

"Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest." Anna bit her lip, staring at the tall flight of stairs in front of them. They had traveled all over the city, yet with each passing minute Anna feared Elsa only got worse. Now, here they were inside of a gothic style library building the two used to play in front of when they were kids. "We'll continue in a few minutes-"

"No! We need to get our birthday chills-I mean thrills on." The blonde queen lazily gestured for the redhead to follow her. "Follow the string to the end. This one is special. You are my very best friend and that's why this one is at the end."

"Elsa?" Anna shook her head from the bottom of the staircase. The blonde Snow Queen was already half-way up the first set of stairs. "Elsa, please. Let me go get Jack. Or let me take you back. You're not well-"

"What? I'm fine. Anna, please. We're gonna climb. Follow the string to the thing I can't wait to show you the toast-I mean most." Sighing, Anna began climbing the stairs of the multiple floored building. "Come on Anna!" Elsa's sing-song tone from up above only caused the birthday girl to sigh. Finally the redheaded princess reached the top, only to stare at the blonde queen who was bouncing on her heels. "Happy birthday to the best sister ever!" Elsa threw her arms out and giggled when the wooden doors opened. Two mannequin dolls painted to look like each sister were placed on the top landing. A wrought iron railing stood behind them. Anna took a step to admire them. "Do you like it? North had them painted just. For. You." Elsa lightly tapped her sister on her nose. Startled, Anna jerked her head back. "Happy birthday to the best sister ever!" Elsa twirled, inching closer to the opening of the railing.

"Thank you Elsa. But let's get away from the rail-" The blonde turned so her back was to the ledge.

"I love you!" Elsa's heels dangled off the edge of the clock tower. "Happy birthday Princess Anna!" Elsa went to twirl again and Anna lunged forward.

"Elsa!" She screamed in terror. Her eyes were wide as she watched Elsa fall backwards off of the tower.

The princess stood horrified. The blonde Queen was too ill to remember to use her powers. Anna's head spun and her stomach twisted into knots. All the princess could do was scream.

"Elsa!" Chest heaving, a few seconds went by before Anna took a shaky step forward. "Elsa?" Her trembling voice whispered in disbelief.

"Hi Jack! I guess you could say I'm always falling for you." Anna heard her sister giggle and she released the breath of air she had been holding. Elsa was safe. Her sister was okay.

The silver haired Guardian's head popped up from the ledge. And the Snow Queen was safely cradled in his arms. His pale face and slightly shaking frame told Anna he wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me Elsa?! That was not a good idea." Jack exhaled, running a trembling hand through his hair. His feet landed softly on the building's wooden floor. He sunk down to his knees, hugging Elsa's body closer to his chest.

"Jack." Anna whispered in reassurance. Jack Frost had rescued her sister. The same Jack Frost who always cracked jokes and never looked as pale and afraid as he had in this moment.

"She's alright, Anna."

"Thank you." Anna's voice wavered. "Thank you for saving my sister."

"I'm a great catch." Elsa sneezed twice. Two more little snowballs formed into a snowmen. One landed on the floor. Anna gasped as the little ball of snow scurried away down the hall and into the building. The one Jack managed to grab in his hand squirmed in his grasp.

"And that's why I'm here. Seems like our mystery is solved." Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Tracking down these little snow monsters was tough. I couldn't figure out what direction they were coming from. Every time I turned around there were more walking in a different direction."

"We make great children." Elsa sneezed again and Jack let go of the one he was holding. It waddled after the other two, disappearing into the building. His fingers brushed his Snowflake's forehead.

"Elsa, you've got a fever. You're burning up."

"I'm okay, Jack." The blonde rubbed her nose with her sleeve.

"Alright, we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold." Anna knelt down by her sister. Elsa met her sister's gaze. "Come on, admit it to yourself." Elsa sneezed a third time then rubbed her watery eyes.

"Okay. I have a cold. I'm sorry, Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday-" She sobbed. Ice slid down her flushed cheeks. Jack used the sleeve of his navy sweatshirt to wipe away her icicle tears. "But I ruined it. Again. That's what I do. I ruin everything. I can't even give you one birthday without screwing up."

"You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed."

"I'm really really sorry, Anna. I tried to make it...so perfect-"

"I know. And you did such a good job. This is my favorite birthday, Elsa. I got to spend the day with _you_. Just you. It has been so cool. And all those presents! Goodness, Elsa. You spoiled me." The sisters shared a laugh before Elsa wiped her nose with her sleeve again. "But the thing about today I loved the most...the best part of the whole day...was getting to spend the day with you. These last few weeks you've been so busy, I haven't seen you. All those meetings and treaties and alliances and with you flying to and from everywhere...I missed spending time with you. I love you, Elsa. And I love that today was all about us. As sisters. So you didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed."

"Okay." Elsa nodded. Jack sighed in relief then stood up. He turned to face the railing.

"Come on Anna. I'll fly you back." Anna nodded and jumped onto Jack's back. "Hold on tight. You ready?"

"Ready." Jack took a few steps back then ran forward, easily leveling himself out in the air.

The flight back to the castle was a silent one and Jack set Anna down before readjusting Elsa in his arms. The birthday princess threw open the doors and froze.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices yelled in unison. Workers and maids and even some townspeople shouted to her. But perhaps the biggest surprise was the mass of snow monsters piled high under the birthday banner. The banner was perfectly recreated, its colorful lettering spelling out _'Happy Birthday Anna'_ instead of its previous 'Dry Banana Hippy Hat' Olaf had tried to fix.

"Happybirday." Elsa slurred and Anna beamed, her aqua colored eyes taking in the beautiful decorations.

"Happy birthday baby." Kristoff came and pecked her cheek.

"Thank you. Did you do all this?" The princess used her hands to gesture to the tables with sunflower centerpieces and turquoise tablecloths.

"No. Elsa did. Jack and I helped set it up but your sister did all the planning and stuff. Took her three months to plan and order and create everything." Elsa sneezed and Jack narrowly avoided a snow monster to the foot.

"Hey!" He yelped in surprise, gaining Anna's attention.

"Our children are the bestest!" Elsa shouted.

"Okay. To bed with you." Anna shook her head at the Guardian of Fun's words, an amused smile on her face.

"Wait, wait." The queen sat up straighter in Jack's embrace. "All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn." She wiggled out of Jack's grip.

"Elsa-" The Guardian tried to follow her through the mass of snow monsters. "No, no, no, no, no..." Jack chanted as he shot up in the air. Taking a deep breath, a sneeze resounded out of the horn instead of her breath of air. A snowball the size of Sven launched out of the ceremonial horn, leaving the entire courtyard full of people laughing.

"Oops." She giggled, a dopey smile on her face.

"Alright, Snow Queen. Time for bed." Jack carefully cradled her body to his chest. "Happy Birthday Anna."

"Happy Birday Anna!" Elsa slurred, her eyes closing. Jack flew through the air, disappearing into the castle. Anna's eyes landed on the castle doors.

"I should go take care of her."

"Anna, let Jack do it. Today's your birthday. And I want to spend some time with the birthday girl." Kristoff's hands gently gripped the younger girl's hips. "I heard there's an ice cream cake." Anna bit her lip, her eyes still trained on the castle doors. "Chocolate too." He pecked her lips. Her resolve weakened and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"You have one hour, Mister. Then I'm taking care of my sister."


	4. Taking Care of a Sick Snow Queen

**A/N:** **Last chapter before the epilogue. *sigh* Oh well. All cute stories must come to an end eventually right? But for now, please enjoy this fluff-filled chapter.**

* * *

"Are you cold?" Jack Frost murmured into the Snow Queen's ear.

"No." Elsa whispered in return.

The blonde's head rested on his navy material-clad shoulder. His arms loosely cradled her shaking body to his chest. A thin layer of ice coated his sweatshirt. One of Anna's spare thick blankets was draped over the two of them.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm hmm."

"How's your headache?"

"Better." She sneezed, adding another snow monster to the growing number in the room. The snowman hopped off the edge of the bed, eagerly chatting with the others sitting on the floor with Olaf across the room. "Though the sneezing is getting a little annoying."

"You'll feel better soon."

"Mhmm...I hope so." Elsa yawned. Several tiny snowflakes left her mouth. Jack waved them away with a tissue. He wiped her nose, the icy substance cold to the touch. "Where do you go next week?"

"Somewhere in Australia. Our summer is their winter."

"What does winter in Australia look like?"

"Oh, much like here. Everything is white with snow. I tend to give 'em a little more than I give New Zealand but that's because snowing up the outback is fun. There's more land for me to create blizzards. I won't be gone long, I promise. I'll be back before you get ready for bed."

"Really?"

"Really." The room was quiet for awhile.

"Jack?"

"Mhmm hmmm?"

"Do you really not like our snow children?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't seem very happy to see them."

"I think the word you're looking for is surprised. I think I'm more surprised you can create tiny snow monsters than hearing everyone call them our children."

"Oh."

"But I don't not like them."

"I do not mean to create them." Elsa said quietly.

"I know."

"But I cannot help it if I sneeze."

"I know." Jack sighed. "Get some sleep, Snowflake." His lips brushed the top of her blonde head. She complied by snuggling into his chest. Her breathing leveled out and she was asleep. Olaf's muffled voice drifted into the room.

"And then, Anna fell." The tiny snow monsters gasped. "But Kristoff and Sven were there to catch her. I did not know Sven's name was Kristoff until Anna told me a few minutes later. And we raced up the steps of the ice castle. Anna knocked on the door, and then it opened." The door to the bedroom opened with a loud creaking noise. "Just like that!" Olaf gasped in delight.

"Jack?" Anna's voice called out into the room.

"In here, Anna." Her footsteps padded on the snowy floor.

"Jeez, it's freezing in here." A puff of air indicated she was close to the cracked door. "Hi." Anna said quietly as she opened the door to the actual bedroom.

"Hey."

"How is she?"

"She's okay. She fell asleep like, twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. Good. I brought soup." She walked into the room. In her hands was a maid's tray. On the tray rested a steaming bowl of soup, a roll of bread, and a cup of reddish-orange liquid. A cup of water sat beside the bowl of soup.

"I'm sure she'll like it."

"Actually, um...I was thinking maybe...could I...what I mean is, can I take care of her now?" Jack smiled softly.

"Of course. It's still your birthday, princess."

"I just, uh-what I mean is-Kristoff needs your help taking all of your snow children to Elsa's ice palace. They're getting a little rowdy and there's so many of them-not like it's a bad thing-it's good because they're so cute but...they're kind of, sort of, being a handful."

"I know. I had Olaf tell a story to the ones she created up here."

"Oh, good. I mean not good, but good, y'know?" Jack nodded.

"I know. I'll take the ones up here with me when I go downstairs. Just let me wake her up and then we'll leave." Anna nodded and Jack's eyes dropped to his sleeping Snow Queen. "Elsa?" He gently shook her sleeping body. "Elsa. There's someone here to see you."

"Hmm?" Her blue eyes fluttered open and she yawned. More ice frosted his navy sweatshirt.

"I have to go run an errand. But Anna is here."

"'M'kay." She yawned, flurries of snow waved away by his hand.

She sat up, with Jack's help, and he adjusted the pillows behind her so she was forced to sit up. Elsa rubbed her eyes sleepily then blinked. Jack was now standing in the doorway and Anna had set the tray on the frost-covered bedside table. The birthday princess sat down on the edge of the ice cold bed. Anna readjusted the blankets around her older sister. Jack's eyes watched Anna closely and the younger girl sighed.

"I'll take good care of her Jack." Anna softened her tone and gave her sister's boyfriend a gentle smile. "I promise."

"I know. I know you will." He bowed his head and his fingers held open the door.

"You need to go." She encouraged gently. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back." A brief smile spread across his face before it fell. Jack disappeared from her sight though his voice still indicated he was in the room.

"Alright, children. Time to go on an adventure!" Small cheering noises came through the cracked door. Anna shook her head with a smile. She lifted the bowl from the tray on the bedside table.

"Okay, Elsa. Eat this and then you can have your medication."

"Anna, I'm really sorry about this." The flushed Queen apologized.

"Don't be." Anna raised the spoon to Elsa's lips. The Queen allowed her redheaded sister to feed her the soup. "This is actually the best birthday present ever."

"Which one?" Elsa wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"You letting me take care of you." Anna said with a smile, feeding Elsa the soup on the spoon carefully.


End file.
